Take My Heart
by Kayah371
Summary: Sometimes you have to leave everything behind in order to survive. Zombie Apocalypse AU


**Warnings: character's death, Zombies.**

**Inspired by Manel Loureiro's book, _Apocalypse__ Z_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine could see the three of them. Two men and one woman. They were all pale and their clothes were jagged. They were looking blankly at the gate. Fortunately they couldn't force it. These creatures were too stupid to think about anything, but they could probably smell them. Otherwise they wouldn't be in front of their house all the time. The house was their fortress, but Blaine knew that they couldn't stay there much longer. They had to leave the house if they wanted to survive.

They just had to get to the car that was on the driveway. It was their only hope. Blaine heard the soft footsteps and turned around. Kurt entered the room and leaned against the wall.

''We need to get out of here." He said. ''We have enough food for another week top."

''I know." Blaine said glancing at the monsters on the street. ''We have to leave as soon as we can. We can handle three of them, but it's getting dark, so tomorrow is our only option." Kurt nodded his head and sat on the bed. Blaine joined him and took his cold hand. "Where's Annabel?"

''She's asleep." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed his fingers. "What should we take with us?"

They spend the next two hours on making list of the most important things. They decided to take: their only gun, enough food for five days, water, all of their knives, first aid kid, two flashlights, batteries and some clothes.

Kurt was sitting on the floor cross-legged writing the last word when his body suddenly started shaking. He buried his head into his hands sobbing violently. Blaine immediately pulled him into his arms letting him cry as much as he wanted. It had been very tense and difficult couple of weeks and it was hard to leave everything behind.

But what was even worse, they didn't know what was happening to their families. They hadn't talked to each other for two weeks. They were both terrified. At lest they had still each other, but for how long?

And they had to take care of their eight year old daughter. She was very afraid. Kurt and Blaine couldn't blame her for that. She just wanted to go back to school and play with her friends. It was hard to explain to her that there was no school anymore and her friends were probably dead. They didn't know how many people were alive, but they hadn't seen _a human being_ for a very long time.

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and kissed his forehead. He was close to tears, but he needed to stay strong for his husband. ''Let's go to sleep.''

Kurt nodded his head and stood up. Hand in hand they went to the bedroom and undressed each other. It was cold, but they would give each other warm. Only in the underwear they lied down and wrapped each other tightly in blankets. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest to listen to his steady heartbeat, but despite warm neither of them could sleep.

''I can't believe it." Kurt said. ''We have to leave everything. Our memories, our friends and family. God, I just hope they're alive."

''Me too" Blaine said trying not to imagine their friends as a dead, mindless monsters. "I love you.''

"I love you, too." Couple of minutes later Kurt was asleep, but Blaine couldn't stop thinking about his parents and Cooper.

* * *

In the morning they had to explain to Annabel that they have to leave. They were sitting on the couch and Blaine was holding their daughter tightly. "Do you understand what we are trying to say, honey?" Kurt asked playing with her brown curls.

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I don't wanna leave."

''Neither we." Blaine said softly. ''But we have to."

''Why?"

"Because we aren't safe here. We have to find a better place to live." Blaine didn't know what to do to make her understand. He didn't want her to see these horrible creatures, but they needed to do it in order to survive.

She finally nodded her head, but they could her quiet sob. Blaine hugged her and then Kurt did the same. They started packing. Luckily it was winter and another layer of clothes would keep them safe. It's harder to bite trough thick winter coat.

Blaine glanced at their driveway. Zombies were were looking at squirrel. They were probably hungry. Shiver ran down Blaine's spine. They had to kill all of them to reach their car. If they weren't so close they could easily run to their car, but one of them was right next to it.

They got dressed and packed everything. Blaine took Annabel into his arms and kissed her forehead. It was now or never. Kurt was holding a gun in his hands. Blaine was now so glad that they had bought it. Kurt took off the safely and glanced at Blaine. He nodded and opened the front door. ''Cover your ears, honey" Blaine whispered to his daughter.

He turned to Kurt. ''Are you sure you can do this?" He asked softly. "If you don't want to kill them, I can do it."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I can do it. I'm not afraid of these stupid motherfuckers." Blaine was surprised to hear him cursing. Especially when Annabel could easily hear it, but he let it go. It wasn't time for teaching their kid good manners.

''Remember to do it as quickly as you can. Maybe they are slow, but we don't them to come here before we even get to the car." Blaine said seriously and patted Kurt's back. He just nodded his head.

Kurt pointed the gun at the woman and shot. Blaine jumped and Annabel screamed. Kurt took a deep breath and killed another two beasts. When Blaine glanced at the street he could almost pretend that it was just another perfect day of their life. Everything was covered in white snow and sun was shining. They opened up the gate and for the first time in over two weeks they were on the street.

Blaine took a deep breath. At least the air was fresh. He looked to his right and noticed tall figure walking slowly towards the three of them. It could be just human, but Blaine was terrified anyway. He wanted to scream and warn Kurt, but instead of it he screamed in pain. He glanced down at his aching ankle. On the ground was lying one of them and his teeth were still in Blaine's ankle. Blaine's eyes went wide.

The was a shoot and the creature wasn't moving anymore. Blaine screamed again. Kurt walked over to him and took panicked Annabel. Without even a word Kurt opened their car and sat Annabel on the passenger seat.

''Come on." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine really wanted to go with them, find safe place and live as long as he could with his perfect husband and daughter, but he knew that it wasn't possible. They had to go without him. He didn't want to hurt them.

''N-no." He said shakily. "I-I can't go with you, Kurt."

''Get in the car, Blaine." Kurt almost shouted. Then he finally noticed creature that was getting closer to them and without hesitation shout him.

Blaine lowered his gaze trying to avoid Kurt's eyes. He was afraid that his pleading gaze could change his mind. ''You have to go without me. I don't want to hurt you."

''No!" Kurt screamed. "Maybe they already have a cure! We don't know that."

''We don't." Blaine agreed. ''I have to stay here.''

Kurt started crying and throw himself at his husband. Blaine needed to stay strong for his husband. It didn't matter that it was last time that he could do it for him. "Please, do something for me." Blaine said quietly trying not to cry.

''Whatever you want, honey.'' Kurt said.

''Shooot me."

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly confused and terrified.

''I don't want to become one of them." Blaine gestured at the stinking body next to him. "I don't want to kill people. Please, kill me, Kurt. Don't let me become a heartless monster''

Kurt shook his head. ''How am I supposed to kill my own husband? You are love of my life. How could I live without you?"

Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears and looked straight into his eyes. ''You have to live for our daughter. She needs you. Please, help me.''

Finally Kurt nodded his head. ''I don't want you to suffer."

''Just let me say good-bye to Annabel.'' They pulled away and slowly Blaine managed to crawl to their car and opened the door. Tears were running down her cheeks. She looked at her dad and smiled weakly.

"Papa!'' She screamed. Blaine pulled her into a hug.

''I love you, sweetheart.'' He said still holding her. "But I have to stay here."

She immediately pulled away. "Why?"

Blaine closed his eyes. His head was spinning and it was hard to focus. "Because I'm sick.''

''Then take a medicine." She said innocently.

''I wish I could." He kissed her forehead. ''Take care of daddy, okay? You need each other." She nodded her head.

''I love you." She said. "Please, don't go."

''I have to. I love you, too.''

He closed the door and started sobbing violently. He was standing motionlessly until Kurt took him into his arms. He wanted to live. He wanted to watch Annabel grow. He wanted to protect his family, but all he could do for them was to leave them alone.

Kurt pulled away and quickly kissed him senselessly. The kiss was long and desperate, but they had to eventually pull away.

"I love you, Kurt. So much." Blaine said softly, hugging his husband one last time.

''I love you, too." Kurt said through tears.

Blaine moved away and closed his eyes. He heard Kurt taking off the safely. He had to remind himself that it was worth it. He couldn't do this to them. He had to let them live.

* * *

Kurt turned around and opened his eyes. He didn't want to see his husband lying lifelessly on the ground. Slowly he made his way to the car and buried his head into his hands. His sweet, caring and goofy husband was dead. He couldn't believe that it was their reality. He had never imagined something like that happening to them.

''Daddy?" He heard his daughter's quiet voice. "Is papa gone?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and turned around to look at his daughter. She was now his only reason to live. He couldn't let another person die. He calmed himself down and started the car.

''Yes. Now we only have each other."


End file.
